User talk:Baccus78
Welcome, Baccus78! |} |- |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #43C6DB; background-color:#43C6DB; vertical-align:top"| Helpful tips ☆A list of administrators that you can contact in case of a problem can be found . ☆On talk pages, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~). ☆To upload images, please use . ☆If you would like to create a page for yourself that is not related to Yu-Gi-Oh!, please do so at User:Baccus78/Name. |- | style="background: #2B547E; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 1em; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 1em; border: 1px solid #153E7E;" | Thanks for contributing, and I hope you'll have a great time here! I look forward to working with you!! |} } }} Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 21:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) * Combos I use in my Dinosaur deck is Ultimate with Big Bang Shot and Black with Earthquake. I would say unless you have Water Dragon get rid of Oxy. Maybe add another Gilasaurus, and two Black stegos. For Red-Eyes maybe Inferno Fire Blast. Tell me if this helps at all. :) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) * Hey, cool deck, but Call of the Haunted is Banned and Monster Reborn is now limited, just thought I would tell you, bye :) -- Dragon of chaos 15:13, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Alonsooooo0agc 23:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hey your deck looks like my deck wiiiiiii do you have messenger?? you looks that you're a good duelist i i you have my msn is : alonso_0695@hotmail.com Alonsooooo0agc 23:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon I will mail u 1 for free. Just tell me where u live. RSVP Nzk13 20:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon well just tell me your address and ill see what i can do Nzk13 20:15, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Light * Try Kuraz the Light Monarch, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Thunder Dragon, Prime Material Dragon, D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master, Jack's Knight, Cybernetic Magician, Tethys, Goddess of Light, Cyber Dragon (Duh :) ). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 18:13, 24 June 2008 (UTC) GKO It doesn't have Yubel in the card list. I could play you but it wouldn't be with the deck I have right now unless you have another place to play or you live in the Midwest. Dark World I whipped up a Dark World deck in GKO that i was using a while ago (adding cards to your deck is messy there sense you can't see the count of cards you put in so I hope its right). My user name is Slinky-O there since they dont except spaces. I'd love to go right now, but you'll have to pardon my Yu-Gi-Oh browser skills since i haven't used GKO yet.Slinky O 19:14, 26 June 2008 (UTC) When? When do you want to play? I'm good for about another, ohh...say 10 hours? Just let me know when you want to go. I'll be here for a while.Slinky O 20:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) okay I'll go log in, send me an invite or whatever.Slinky O 20:54, 26 June 2008 (UTC) npSlinky O 21:15, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Roman Soldiers [[w:c:ycm:Main Page|There is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia where you can make cards]]. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 04:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Cards If you play by the advanced format rulings, Dark Hole, Pot of Greed, Witch of the Black Forest, and some other cards are forbidden. Just thought I'd let you know. Chris427 06:10, 17 July 2008 (UTC) DMK * Just so you know, DMK = Dragon Master Knight. Bluedog187 16:33, 26 July 2008 (UTC) WDC Umm, this is about your deck for the WDC Crush Card Virus is Limited to one, so I suggest you fix that. -- Dragon of chaos 20:23, 7 August 2008 (UTC) * Congratulations for winning week 1's challenge! Chris427 18:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) * Congratulations dude!! you won! -- Dragon of chaos 22:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ** Hey dude, you should post your contest wining deck on your user page! -- Dragon of chaos 15:28, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Hero Fusions *A little confused on how you stated so assuredly that Hero Fusions can be summoned from the Grave when it's pretty well known that all the Hero Fusions are Nomi. Danny Lilithborne 10:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Dmaster Rivalry I F*** YOU UP!!! (Kidding...kind of) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:36, 16 August 2008 (UTC) * Sucks to be you. :( Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 14:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) IRC Well, first you'll want a client. Most people prefer mIRC. You then enter your name and username into the appropriate fields. You then connect by typing in /server irc.freenode.net which is what they use apparently. Then type /join #yu-gi-oh to join the channel(similar to a chat room) that the wikia uses. And /join #yu-gi-oh-duels for the duel channel. It's basically like being able to join many chatrooms at once. You can also PM(similar to regular IMing) people when you double click on their name. OsmiuMap 16:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) MSN dueling? Hey man, I saw your post on Chris' page, and, since I'm also interested, and have MSN (my e-mail is in my user page), how would you like a duel? Whichever format, I do not care, my decks suit both. What do you say? P.S. Oh and also congrats for winning WDCs week 1! I'm a judge in it as of week 2, so good job man! --Darth Covah 16:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) * Yes. It's on my user page as chris.427@hotmail.com. Add me and we can duel. :) Chris427 16:33, 17 August 2008 (UTC) **Yeah, over MSN. I personally prefer it too. So, what do you say? --Darth Covah 16:36, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ***Wanna duel? Killowatz 22:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) WDC: Disqualification I'm sorry to inform you that you were disqualified in WDC: Week 3 for exceeding the limit on United We Stand. We still hope to see you on next week's contest. Don't let this minor setback inhibit your deckmaking skills! I'm sorry to be the messenger of bad news, but fair is fair. See you next week! --Darth Covah 14:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Base for Dark Control So I don't know if you still want to go through with this, but here are some of the cards that I thought of to control an enemy: Brain Jacker, Jowls of Dark Demise, Mutant Mindmaster, Creature Swap, Enemy Controller, Mind Control, The Shallow Grave, Allure of Darkness, Brain Control, Monster Reborn, Premature Burial. Cya later! Chris427 19:55, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hey ;D Hey man. Lol. I saw your posts in the forum about Ojamas lol. I was hoping you could help me out with my synchro deck. lol I guess, I'm kind of new to the game. Well, I've been playing for half a semester now, but I'm really looking to improve my deck. lol If you ever see this message or can offer some advice, my email is schumanchen@yahoo.com. lol Thanks